Where Do We Go From Here?
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Gumball is 15, and his life is in shambles. His father and brother are dead, and he's beginning to fall into depression. Left in the care of a negligent grandmother, Gumball finds comfort in a familiar ghost girl. But when an unexpected visitor shows up in the middle of the night, Gumball discovers something that will change his life forever. GumballXCarrie.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball was in Biology, but he was only half-listening. He felt as though his life went somewhere, and is now nowhere. In other words, he didn't think there was any meaning to his life. Two years ago, he started dating Penny. That only lasted a few months. He realized that Penny was a huge control freak, and therefore dumped her. Last year, his father and Darwin were killed in a tragic father-son fishing accident. His Mom snapped, and went to the insane asylum. He still visits her once a month. Now, he's 15, and he's living at his grandma's house with his little sister on the other side of town. He snapped out of his own little world when he heard Miss Simian say-

"Alright class, that's everything you need to know for your test tomorrow."

"Ah Crap!" Gumball thought to himself.

The class was dismissed for lunch. Since Darwin died, he now hung out with Carrie. They had become good friends. He sat their usual table. Carrie showed up after about 5 minutes.

"Sorry I'm late" she said as she sat down next to Gumball. "I got into a debate with my gym teacher. Apparently he thinks the word 'apparition' means 'can throw a dodgeball without having it fall through my hand'. Moron..."

"It's fine."

"So, you gonna find some guys to form a band?"

"Carrie, I've only been playing bass for two months. I'm no where near as good to play live. I said I MIGHT start a band. Not WILL start a band."

"But you're so good at it!"

"Flattery will get you no where, Carrie."

"C'mon, it's a good idea!"

"That's what you said last week when we brought that dead guy back to life!"

"It was a good idea at the time! I didn't know he'd come back as a zombie!"

"That still doesn't change the fact he nearly ate my foot! God, Carrie! Why do keep getting me into all these awful situations? All you do is nearly kill me on a weekly basis with all your hair brained-"

Gumball stopped when he saw that Carrie was on the verge of tears. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Carrie. I didn't mean it. I just haven't been the same since my Dad and Darwin died."

Carrie sniffled.

"Don't worry about it. I know you've been through a lot. I'm nothing but one big stress factor to you..."

"That's not true! You were there for me and my family in our time of need. You're a great person and an even greater friend."

"Thanks Gumball."

"No problem." Gumball thought about how much he and Carrie had changed. He was now taller, his voice deeper, he now wore jeans and a read t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath as his regular outfit. Carrie outgrew her hair. She still had her "emo" hairdo, just longer. She could now eat, saying it was a side effect of "ghost puberty". She actually developed up top and wore a black tank top as her regular outfit. She still had her signature ghost tail, though. Gumball was so lost in his train of thought he forgot he had his arm around Carrie. A group of little kids came by teased them.

"Gumball and Carrie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Gumball snapped out of his trance. He threw his milk carton at them.

"Get outta here!" he said as he threw the dairy based beverage. Carrie was blushing.

"So...uhm...that english project is due next week. Are we still on to work on it after school?"

"Yeah! What do we have to do again?"

"Hold on I have the assignment sheet right here.*ahem* You and a partner must practice and perform a song for the class. The song can be any song you want, you may change the lyrics if your song is to profound for school. The point of this assignment is to develop teamwork and trust. This will count for 100 points."

"Man, I hate playing for people!"

"But you love getting A's."

"True."

The bell rang, letting the students know that school was over.

"Let's go." said Gumball. "I need to pick Anais up from Gifted School."

They exited the school and walked up the road to The Elmore Institute for the Gifted, otherwise known as "Gifted School". Anais was waiting on the steps.

"Hey, Anais! Let's go!" Gumball said.

Anais joined them.

"Hey Anais."

"Hi Carrie."

They proceeded up the road until they got home. Well, it was their Grandma's home, their original home was sold.

"Ganny JoJo! We're home!" said Anais

"Hello kids." said Granny JoJo in her usual monotone voice.

"Hi Mrs Watterson!" said Carrie.

"Hello Big-Headed Ghost."

"Grandma, for the last time, her name is Carrie!" said Gumball.

"What's she doin' here?"

"We're working together on a school project."

"Okay, but keep it down, my programs are on."

Gumball and Carrie went upstairs to Gumball's room. It was fairly small. It had a cot, a desk with a laptop resting on it. There was a TV in the corner, and next to it was a bass guitar resting against a small amplifier.

"So what song are we gonna do?" asked Gumball as they sat down on the bed.

"I don't know. A rock song?"

"Well duh. I'm not playing any poppy-country trash."

"What about a My Chemical Romance song?"

"Nah, too hardcore."

"What about High School Never Ends?"

"The Bowling for Soup song?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I'll learn it."

"And I'll write a paragraph on how it's relevant to our school community." Carrie said as she sat down at the computer."

Gumball looked up a video tutorial on how to play the song on Carrie's iPhone, and Carrie typed up the written part on his laptop. She soon finished and turned to Gumball.

"You wanna come over my place for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. What time should we leave?"

"Like seven."

Gumball looked at the time. 4:30.

"Wanna watch TV for a couple hours?" asked Gumball.

"Sure!"

Gumball flipped through a couple channels and found a movie marathon of his and Carrie's favorite movies- the Saw movies. Carrie sat down next to Gumball on the bed. Carrie knew she liked Gumball, but she would never tell him that. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. Sometimes she had trouble controlling her feelings, she would tightly hug Gumball whenever she got to emotional. In this instance, however, she fell asleep on Gumball's shoulder in the middle of the movie. She was woken up by Gumball.

"Have a good dream?" he asked. Carrie blushed madly.

"I...uhm...ready to go? My Mom's making spaghetti."

"...Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

The two teens made their way down the stairs.

"Granny JoJo, I'm going to Carrie's house for dinner."

"Okay, hon, don't stay out to late."

Gumball and Carrie cut across town to Carrie's house. When they walked in, they were greeted by Mrs. Booregard, Carrie's mother [I believe JonathanElrod came up with that last name so all rights to him].

"Carrie! Your home, come inside!" said the overly enthusiastic mother. "And I see you brought Gumball!"

"You don't mind if he stays for dinner, right Mom?"

"Oh no, why would I mind my daughter's boyfriend coming for dinner?"

Gumball was confused. "Boyfriend?"

"Mom! Gumball is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, hush and come to dinner!"

They followed Carrie's Mom into the dining room.

"Sorry about my Mom. You're my only guy-friend so she automatically thinks we're a couple."

"Don't worry about it."

They sat down at the table, where they were greeted by Mr. Booregard and Carrie's little sisters, Amber and Crissy [I know what you all are thinking, and yes, I did just pull those names out of my ass].

"Gumball, how are you doing, my boy?" said Mr. Booregard in his cheerful tone.

"Fine, I guess." replied Gumball. With everything that's happened, he couldn't bring himself to say he truly was happy.

"Who wants spaghetti?" Mrs. Booregard asked as she reentered the room with a pot of spaghetti.

"Not Crissy and I." said Amber.

"We can't eat! Why are we even at the table?" said Crissy.

"And another thing! How come Carrie can eat but not us? added Amber.

"Girls, girls! Settle down, we have company. And I've told you, you'll get the ability to eat when your older."

As they ate, Mrs. Booregard started a conversation.

"So, Gumball, Carrie speaks a lot of you! I'm sorry to hear about your family, it's simply tragic! How have you and your sister been?"

"We'll pulling along."

"We don't judge, Gumball. It's okay to vent your emotions here." said Mr. Booregard.

"Every...Every day is like waking up from one big long nightmare. Every moment I feel like my depression is eating away at my sanity. My sister is seven years old and is already suffering from depression. My Grandma isn't exactly the most caring guardian out there. Most of the time I'm the one doing the grocery shopping. I drop my sister off at school every morning and pick her up afterwards. I usually cook dinner for the family. It's almost like my childhood was ripped from me one fatal swoop. Before you know it, I'll be up there at the insane asylum with my Mom."

Gumball looked up to find a bunch of shocked faces. He sighed yet again.

"I'm sorry. I'm not myself anymore. All of this has just...changed me." Gumball became choked up.

"Gumball, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a great kid and you have a great personality, and I think you're perfect for my daughter!" said Mrs. Booregarg.

"Mom! We're not dating!"

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Crissy said as she climbed down from her seat. She answered the phone.

"Gumball, it's for you!"

Gumball was handed the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Granny JoJo. You're where with Anais? The DMV? Why? Oh. Well I guess I can stay with them, I'll have to ask first. Ok. Love you too. Bye." Gumball hung up.

"My Grandma's stuck at the DMV with my little sister. She says the lines are long, and she won't be home 'till after midnight. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

"Absolutely!"

That night, they were in Carrie's room watching whatever crap was on Comedy Central. Carrie was snacking on popcorn.

"Want some popcorn, Gumball?"

"No thanks." Gumball said in a frustrated tone. Carrie sighed.

"Gumball, come sit on the bed."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Gumball sat on the bed.

"What's bugging you?" asked Carrie. Gumball broke down right on her bed.

"I can't live like this, Carrie!" sobbed Gumball.

"My best friend and father are dead! My sister is more depressed than Kurt Cobain ever was! And my cynical Grandma doesn't even care!"

Gumball, for the first time in two years, cried hysterically. Carrie couldn't stand to see her friend and crush in peril. She put an arm around her.

"Oh, Gumball...I know it hurts, but you have to stay positive or else your depression will consume you and completely take over your body. How do you think I became a ghost?"

Gumball buried his face in his knees. Carrie sighed. Gumball soon fell asleep sitting upright. Carrie fell asleep, cuddling Gumball. Her head was in his chest, and her legs-er, uh-ghost tail thing was resting on his lap. Mrs. Booregard peered into the room.

"Oh yeah." she said to herself. "They will definetly wind up together."


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball woke up in the middle of the night to find Carrie practically wrapped around her.

"Carrie" Gumball whispered as he poked the sleeping apparition.

"Carrie, wake up! Your sleeping on me!" Gumball whispered more loudly. She still didn't move.

"To hell with it...at least it's Saturday." Gumball said as he pulled out his iPod. He started listening to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

He listened to his iPod.

[lyrics]

"When I was! a young boy! my father! took me into the city! too see a marching band! He said, son when! you grow up! will you be! the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned!"

Those words touched Gumball.

[more lyrics]

"Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watchin' over me. And other times I feel like I should go... You're through it all, the rise and fall! The bodies in the streets! And when your gone we'd like you all to know! We'll carry on, We'll carry on, and though you're dead and gone, believe me, your memory will carry on! We'll carry on! And in my heart, I can't contain it! The anthem won't explain it!"

Gumball drifted back to sleep as he listened to the rest of the song. In the morning he was awoken by Carrie's Mom.

"Are you sure you too aren't a couple?"

"Couple? I found her like this last night, she's so heavy I can't move her."

"I know how to wake her up" Mrs. Booregard cleared her throat. "Carrie, the excorsist is here!"

Carrie's eyes shot open and she dashed under the desk.

"Keep that bastard away from me!"

"Carrie, there's no excorsist, you just fell asleep on me. Again." said Gumball. Carrie blushed.

"Oh...I...uhm..." Carrie stammered.

"Who wants breakfast?" asked Mrs. Booregard.

"Sorry Mrs. Booregard, I have to mow the lawn on Saturdays. I best be getting home. See ya later, Carrie."

Gumball took off. He was out of the house and on the way back to his Grandma's.

"Honestly Carrie, why not tell him how you feel?"

"Mom! I don't like him like that!"

"Carrie you leave your diary open all the time. I know everything."

"Uh...I can't tell him how I feel! Poor guy's already got enough on his mind without me budding in with my 'feelings'. I'd just be stressing him out more..."

"Gumball's a nice boy. A troubled boy I might add, but still he'd understand completely."

"How do you know?"

"Well he didn't seem to mind when you fell asleep on him."

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready!"

"Are you ready now?"

"No!"

~Meanwhile~

Gumball walked in the house.

"Hey Granny JoJo." he said as he entered the house.

"Oh thank god your home, Anais needs help mowing the lawn."

"You told Anais to mow the lawn?!"

"What's the problem?"

"Dammit, Grandma, she's 7! She can barely pull a suitcase across the floor! She can't push a mower!" Gumball said as he rushed into the backyard, only to find Anais in the shed trying to move the mower.

"Anais, go back inside, I got this."

"Thanks Gumball. A little longer and I would've passed out."

Gumball started thee motor and let it rumble to life. He proceeded to push it over the overgrown grass.

"Man, I need a vacation." Gumball said as he mowed the lawn. Soon he finished, and he was tired and sweaty as hell. The fact that it was 87 degrees out didn't help. Gumball put the mower away and sat on the front porch. Granny JoJo came outside and sat with him.

"Good job on the lawn Gumball, here's a soda."

"Thanks, Granny JoJo." said Gumball as he chugged the soda.

"So, you and that Carrie girl still hangin' out?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've seen how she looks at you."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl has fallen for you, Gumball."

"Carrie? No way! We're just friends."

"Gumball, believe me when I say that I can tell when a girl's in love."

"This is Carrie we're talking about. I'm not her type."

"Do you know what type of guys she likes?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Do you know what type of guy you are?"

"No, but-"

"Then there's a chance I'm right."

"There's also a chance you're wrong."

"True, but what if I'm right and Carrie asks you out on a date? What will you do then?"

"I don't know, because that will won't happen!"

"Fine, don't listen to me. I need to go start on dinner."

"Since when do you make dinner?"

"Well I know how hard you work, what with school and lookin' after your sister, so I figured I'd make dinner from now on."

"But you can't cook. The last time you cooked a meal was when my Dad graduated from High School."

"Your father graduated from High School?"

"...You know what, nevermind, just go make dinner."

Granny JoJo went inside the house. Gumball just relaxed on the porch. He always enjoyed the summer, he loved it. He couldn't stand winter. He hated being cold. The only positive thing was Christmas and Thanksgiving. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out. He got a text from Carrie.

**Carrie: Hey**

**Gumball: Sup**

**Carrie: watcha doin?**

**Gumball: chillin on my porch.**

**Carrie: cool**

**Gumball: is there something u want to talk about? usually our conversations aren't small talk like this.**

**Carrie: I know. I've had something on my mind for a while now, and i do need to have a talk with you.**

**Gumball: wat, am i in trouble or something? **

**Carrie: lol, no, just meet me in the park at midnight.**

**Gumball: y so late?**

**Carrie: i wanna make sure no one overhears. what i want to talk about is kinda serious...**

**Gumball: ok c u then**

**Carrie: c ya**

Gumball put his phone away and went inside for dinner. He was starving.


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball was in the park. He checked is watch.

"12:15" he said to himself. "Where the hell is she?"

He looked around the park for his ghostly friend until she snuck up on him.

"Gumball!"

"HOHSHIT" The cat jumped out of his skin. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Carrie!"

"Sorry..."

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Carrie thought to herself. 'How do I put this delicately?' she said in her mind.

"Uhm, Gumball, we're friends, right?"

"Of course!"

"Like really good friends?"

"You're my best friend, Carrie."

"You know we can talk about anything with eachother, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Even if it's really secret and personal and embarassing and stuff?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay, good." Carrie sighed in relief.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

Carrie thought to herself. 'Should I tell him, or go home?'

"Uhm, yeah, yeah that's all I wanted to say."

"...Okay, see you tomorrow!" Gumball began to walk away.

"No, wait!" Carrie said as she pulled Gumball into a tight hug. Gumball slightly blushed.

"Uhm, Carrie?"

Carrie lifted her face to show that she was crying.

"Gumball, I,I-"

"What is it?"

"Gumball, I've been keeping something from you for a long time."

"What? Whatever it is, I promise we'll still be friends. What's wrong?"

"I-I- I love you!"

"...What?"

"I love you, Gumball!"

"You, You love me? Why?"

"You were the only one who ever cared to talk to me or befriend me. You let me use your body, even though you didn't want to! You let me feel alive again, when I felt like I should go to hell."

Gumball was speechless.

"Gumball, you were their for me when I was suffering from depression. Now, I want to be there for you in your time of depression. I love you." Carrie hugged Gumball again. She then realized something. She took her arms off of Gumball.

"Do you feel the same way?"

"Carrie, you're my best friend, so I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't feel the same way."

Carrie felt her heart shatter. She hung her head down, but Gumball it lifted with his hand. He softly kissed Carrie on the lips.

"But I can sure as hell try."

Gumball embraced her tightly. The two teens stood their and made out for a solid half hour. They stopped when they saw the time.

"Huh, so I can hold my breath for thirty minutes!" exclaimed Gumball.

"We better go home. It's almost one in the morning. So, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Can't, I have to go see Anais's school play tomorrow and I have to get her ready. Her costume is this big victorian dress I have to literally construct for her to put on!"

"Oh, okay..." said Carrie, slightly disappointed. Gumball kissed her.

"But I'll see you on Monday. It's a half day so we get out at noon."

"Okay, see you then, love you!" said Carrie as she began to walk off.

"I think I'll like this." Gumball said to himself as he made his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday, Gumball was at the bus stop. Except, he wasn't just waiting for the bus.

"Gumball!" Carrie said as she approached Gumball. He greeted her with a kiss.

"How was Anais's play?"

"Oh god, it was awful. The lead kept forgetting her lines and she pissed herself. It didn't help when all the kids starting laughing at her."

"Who was the lead?"

"Anais."

"Aw, poor thing."

"Yeah, she was pretty upset. We took her out for ice cream afterwards to cheer her up, though."

"Well aren't you just a great big brother?" Carrie said as she scratched Gumball's head.

"Oh Carrie don't do that, it makes me- *PUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*"

Carrie giggled.

"Shut up! I'm a cat, it's what I do!"

"I know, I've just always wanted to do that."

The bus came. Rocky opened the doors for them, and they got on board. Once they sat down, Carrie turned to Gumball.

"So what are we having a half day for anyway?"

"I heard Miss Simian's class is to report to gym instead of class. I think we're suppose to be their until lunch."

"Just gym? Why?" asked Carrie.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it better be worth my time. If it's something boring, I guess I'll just have to drag you under the bleachers and make out with you."

"Why wait?"

As they kissed, the time seemed to fly by, because all of the sudden Rocky yelled-

"Alright, everybody off the bus, we're here!"

Gumball and Carrie walked hand-in-hand to their lockers. After putting their bags in their lockers, they proceeded to the gymnasium.

"So, are we like, a couple now?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I said no?"

"Good answer."

When they got in, they sat down with the rest of the class on the bleachers. A few minutes later, Miss Simian and Mr. Small appeared.

"Alright class, we have one the raffle for the paintball course, provided to us by Presidential National Raffle" [Yeah I totally made that up].

"Awesome" said the class in unison.

"Here are the partners. Make sure to work with your partner at all times! Do not let him or her out of your site. You will each be given a specialized paintball suits. If you get hit once, you will be given a painful but harmless shock. If you are hit 3 times, then you are out and your suit will not only shock you, but become much heavier and force you to the ground until the game is over. Headshots do not count, but are extremely hilarious." explained Miss Simian. Mr. Small announced the partners.

"Teri and Masami"

"Ocho and Alan"

"Carmen and Molly"

"Jamie and Tina"

"Tobias and Banana Guy" "It's Banana Joe!" "Shut up!"

"Gumball and Carrie" Gumball and Carrie said a quiet "yes".

"And lastly, Anton and Penny."

"Everyone will be equipped with one standard paintball gun, a paint ball handgun, 12 paint grenades, and 12 reloads."

Everyone was escorted onto the paintball course. Penny gave Gumball a seductive yet angry look. Gumball seethed with anger.

"Something wrong, Gumball?" asked Carrie.

"We're going after Penny and Anton."

"...Agreed."

"You are so hot right now."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

Everyone put on a paintball suit and scattered themselves out the enormous enclosed course. Miss Simian's voice came on the P.A.

"Listen up! This match will last until your lunch period, which is last period, so there are portable toilets scattered amongst the course. Today's round starts now!"

Gumball and Carrie situated themselves in an area conveniantly sealed off by cover. Carrie was keeping an eye out for Penny and Anton.

"Do you see anything?"

"No,-wait! They're they are!"

"Crap! Do they see us?"

"No, I don't think-AHH!" Carrie screeched in pain as she was hit by a paintball in her left shoulder.

"Carrie!" Gumball emerged from cover and shot Anton four times with his pistol, leaving him out. Penny ran off.

"Carrie, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, that was just extremely painful." Carrie said sarcastically.

"Let's go, I'll be damned if I let that lunatic get away!"

"This is fanfiction, Gumball, you don't have to censor yourself."

"That crazy bitch!"

"Okay maybe a little bit of censorship wouldn't hurt..."

"Let's go!"

Gumball and Carrie chased Penny through the course. They were about to catch her when Jamie and Tina intercepted them. Gumball took two hits, and Carrie was knocked into a paint pit and was declared out.

"Carrie!" Gumball yelled. He took out Jamie and Tina in his blind rage. He went down to Carrie's side.

"Just go, Gumball, I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go!" Carrie kissed Gumball on the cheek and started to run in Penny's direction. When he reached her, he shot 3 times, but she dodged them all.

"Well, Gumball, I see you've come crawling back to me. Since when did you become clingy?"

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who dumped you! And since when did you become a crazy horrid shell of a person?"

"People change, Gumball, it's all part of life." said Penny as she cocked her pistol at him [Jesus fucking Christ that sounded wrong! :0].

"Don't have to tell me twice." Gumball aimed his pistol at Penny. They stood still.

"You realize that each of us have one shot and one life left, right?" said Penny.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." said Gumball. Penny pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She was already out of paintballs.

"Pfffft hahahahahaha! Well isn't this just path-" Gumball was interrupted by punch in the face from Penny. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Thank you, Penny." Gumball said as he got up from the ground. "Now I don't have to hold back." Gumball and Penny began wailing on each other. Penny threw Gumball off of her.

"You're a better fighter then you're given credit for."

"Head's up, Sis. Check your grenades." Gumball said as dropped 12 grenade pins and walked away.

"What the fu-" Penny was interupted by large explosion of paint.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the Paintball Match went pretty well- for about another 5 minutes. Gumball was ambushed and shot 50 times and fell into the paint pit that Carrie fell into. Meh, at least they were together. After about 3 hours, the match was over. Gumball and Carrie could finally get up.

"Finally!" Gumball said as he got up. He turned to help Carrie up.

"Now we can get this paint off!" exclaimed Gumball.

"Speak for yourself, I have to pee like crazy!"

"Okay, let's go change first, I have paint in bad places."

Everyone changed and went to lunch. However, Gumball arrived before Carrie. After about 20 minutes, she arrived.

"There you are!" said Gumball. "What took ya?"

"I told you I had to use the bathroom..."

"For 20 minutes?"

"I was holding it for hours!"

"Whatever." Gumball said as he kissed Carrie. "I think they gave me a bad suit."

"Why's that?" Carrie asked as she sat in Gumball's lap.

"Look!" Gumball said as he lifted is shirt, revealing dozens of red spots, each covered in dried blood. "Those paintballs hurt like hell!"

"Oh God! Does it hurt when I do this?" Carrie said as she poked Gumball.

"OW OW OWWWW!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's fine. Hey, wanna ditch? There's this great burger place down the block. It's a half day anyway."

"Alright, anything besides this gross cafeteria food."

The two walked hand in hand towards the exit, but then Miss Simian found them.

"Well, what do we have here? Thought you could ditch school, did ya?"

"Oh come on Miss Simian, it's a half day and school's over in 40 minutes anyway!"

"Hmm, true, I could let you go...but I won't! Hahahaha! Now, 2 hours detention, both of you!"

Miss Simian threw them in the detention room with Principal Brown. After a half hour, Principal Brown stood up.

"I'm going to watch TV in the Teacher's lounge. You two, stay here!"

He left the room.

"Well this is just great..." said Carrie.

"Sorry I got us stuck in here, Carrie."

"You'd better be, I'm missing my lunch for this. Thank God my parents aren't home tonight to chew me out!"

"Oh come on, Carrie, I'm sorry!"

Carrie turned away. Gumball kissed her neck.

"Gumball, I'm not in the mood."

Gumball pulled Carrie into his lap.

"How 'bout now?"

"...Fine."

They stayed like that for the rest of detention. They stopped when they heard a boom and a thud outside.

"What was that?" asked Gumball.

"Probably nothing, now kiss me." said Carrie.

Principal Brown came in and dismissed them. They Carrie went back to Gumball's until her parents returned home. That night Gumball, lied down to what he thought would be a good sleep. But that noise he had heard in detention would prove to be all but nothing...


	7. Chapter 7

Gumball awoke in the middle of the night. He heard something downstairs. He shrugged it off, thinking it was all in his head. He then suspected it was more than that when he heard something get knocked over. He reached under his bed and picked up his old baseball bat and went downstairs. He could see the shadow of the intruder. Gumball turned on the lights and tackled the uninvited visitor, which turned out to be a little ghost girl.

"Wait, please! Don't hurt me!" said the girl.

"What the hell do you think your doing, sneaking into my home in the middle of the night?!"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm calling the cops!" Gumball reached for the phone but the girl tackled him.

"Please, let me explain." Gumball threw her on the ground. He picked up a kitchen timer and dialed it.

"Okay," Gumball started. "You have two minutes."

"I'm looking for someone! I know this sounds crazy, but I'm from the future, and I've really messed up the space-time continueum! I have to fix it or else my cousin will completely be erased from existance! Now, I need to find my mother and father so they can help me!"

Gumball stopped the timer.

"Seriously? Breaking into my house is one thing, but lying to me is just adding insult to injury! And another thing- if you're looking for someone, you look in the f*cking phonebook, not break into random people's homes!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Then prove it!"

"When I got here, I appeared outside a high school detention room, and I saw you making out with a girl through the window!"

"Wait...you were the one that made that loud noise!"

"I indeed was."

"So you are telling the truth..." Gumball said now astonished. "How old are you anyway? You look a little young to be traveling through time alone."

"I'm 11. My name is Marmalade."

"Marmalade? The hell kind of name is that?"

"My Mom named me, alright?"

"Whatever. So how old is your father? I might know him."

"He's 15 this year if I did my math right. He's about your height, and he looks a lot like you."

"What's his name?"

"Gumball Watterson."

"...I'm...Gumball Watterson. Oh Jesus..." Gumball sat in the recliner.

"So your my daughter..."

"And your my Dad! Thank god I found you!" Marmalade said as she hugged her father.

"Did I adopt you? Because we're not event the same species."

"No, I'm not adopted. My Mom's a ghost."

"C-Carrie's a ghost..."

"Yeah, you know her! Carrie Booregard!"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, well this must be awkward. How long have you guys been together?"

"Not even a week..."

"Well, we better go get her."

"Now?"

"Yes! We're running out of time!"

"Okay, let me put on some clothes first."

Gumball went upstairs and returned minutes later.

"Let's go get your Mom."

They made their way towards Carrie's house. When they got their, they stopped.

"We can't go in the front..." said Gumball.

"Is that her bedroom window up there?" asked Marmalade.

"Yeah."

Marmalade grabbed her father by his shirt collar and flew up to Carrie's window.

"...Don't do that...ever..."

"Sorry..."

Gumball lifted Carrie's window and they went inside to find Carrie passed out sitting upright in her bed, wearing nothing but a bra. The TV was on and she had a bowl of popcorn on her stomach.

"So this is what she does in her spare time..." said Gumball.

"How do we wake her up?"

"I know how." Gumball got on top of Carrie and kissed her. Marmalade awkwardly averted her eyes.

Carrie began to stir, and wrapped her arms around Gumball.

"Carrie,"

"Gumball! is this a dream? Are we gonna have sex?" Carrie asked with hope in her eyes.

"What? No! Put your clothes on, we have a bit of an emergency."

"Ughh...fine. Who's the kid?"

"...You'll see."

~10 minutes later~

"Are you trying to tell me...you're our kid from the future?"

"Precisely!"

Carrie turned to Gumball.

"Isn't this great, Gumball? We get to have a family together!" Carrie hugged Gumball and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, alright, let's fawn over how adorable I am later! I need to tell you why I'm here!"

They were all at the park. Gumball and Carrie were sitting on a bench and Marmalade was floating in front of them.

"Gumball, Darwin and Richard are dead, correct?"

"That's right."

"Then this is an alternate universe..." said Marmalade.

"This is a WHAT?" said Carrie.

"An alternate universe. Darwin and Richard dying was not suppose to happen. You see, a few weeks ago, my cousin and I discovered a working time machine in the boiler room of Elmore Junior High. This is it."

Marmalade pulled out a panel that looked like a big calculator.

"My cousin, Charcoal, is Darwin's son. Or at least, he was. We went back in time to the day Darwin and Richard, my grandfather, went fishing. You see, Charcoal wanted to see if we could light a match by rubbing it against tree bark. We were bored with the whole time travel thing, so we decided to do the regular stupid stuff we normally do. Except, when we striked the match, it lit up, and we accidentally flicked it onto the motor of a boat. Darwin and Richard were on that boat. The motor was gas powered, so when it was met with fire...well you know what happened next. When we got back to the future, Charcoal disappeared, Dad, you were in a mental hospital, Mom, you were on drugs, and I found out my aunt committed suicide. I need your help to prevent Darwin and Richard from ever even getting in the water."

"Mother of God..." was all Gumball could say before he fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Gumball stirred to life in Carrie's arms.

"Oh, Carrie, I had the weirdest ass dream that this kid came from the future and-"

"Gumball that wasn't a dream."

"Dammit..."

Marmalade intervened. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Three years in the past. Now, everybody stand close."

"Is this gonna hurt?" asked Gumball.

"As long as you don't land on something sharp, you'll be fine." Marmalade said as she pushed the activation button. They landed on the correct date. Marmalade and Carrie landed on the ground.

"You alright, Mom?"

"Yeah I'm- did you just call me Mom?"

"Well you are my Mom..."

"Uhm, okay!" Carrie said in a giddy tone. "Where's Gumball?"

"Oh there's a bit of a time delay on the thing he should be here any second."

"Hey, I see him! He's falling! I got him, I got him!"

Gumball landed in a tree.

"I don't got him..."

Gumball fell out of the tree and onto ground, now covered in scrapes.

"Daddy! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! And would it kill you to call me Gumball?"

"With everything I've messed up in the timeline, it probably would!"

"Hey, I see Darwin and Richard!" Carrie said as she pointed to the father and son, pulling a boat away from the boat rentals.

"Mom," started Marmalade. "They won't recognize you. Go convince them to not get in the water. Tell them they have a defective boat or something."

"Got it. What about you and Gumball?"

"I have something in mind."

Carrie ran off in Darwin and Richard's direction.

"Dad, you see those gas cans over there?"

"Yep."

"Help me pour them out in the store!"

"Let's go!"

~Meanwhile~

"Alright, son! Let's go catch some dinner!"

"It's a shame Gumball was too sick to come with us."

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back his own fish."

"Wait!" Carrie said as she ran up to them.

"Who are you?" asked Darwin.

"I'm, uh...I'm Debby! And I, uh work as an assistant park ranger here!"

"What's the problem, Debby?" asked Richard.

"I just came to tell you, that, uhm, that your boat is not safe to go fishing in!"

"It looks fine to me." said Darwin.

"Uhm, trust me! I'm a boat expert! These boats are only built to hold 200 pounds!"

"Well then we'll need a bigger boat." said Richard, now self concious. They were about to turn back when the boating house exploded. Gumball and Marmalade were already a safe distance away, high-fiving.

"What happened?! Debby?! Debby!" cried Richard. Carrie ran off to Gumball and Marmalade.

"Good job, guys! Now, let's see if that worked." Marmalade activated the time machine sending them back to the present.

~One travel through time later~

"Huh, wha?" Gumball said as he got up from his bed. "I'm back in my old bed! In my old house!" Gumball said as he ran out to the staircase. He peered down to see his entire family, alive and healthy, eating breakfast.

"Yes!" Gumball whispered to himself. He went back to his room and looked out the window for his ghostly companions. He found them in the front yard.

"Up here, guys!" he signaled for them to fly up.

"Did it work?" asked Carrie.

"Yes!"

"Great!" said Marmalade. "Now I can go back- Oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Carrie.

"The battery's low."

"WHAT?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Since when do time machines take batteries!" said Gumball.

"Don't yell at me! And it's not any kind of battery! It automatically recharges!" said Marmalade

"How long will that take?" asked Carrie.

"About a week."

"A week!?"

"Gumball, sweetie! Come down for breakfast! 15 year olds need to eat!" called Nicole from downstairs.

"Gumball, I'll take Marmalade back to my place. I'll convince my parents to let her stay with me. Go be with your family." stated Carrie.

"Thanks, Carrie."

"I love you Gumball."

Gumball still wasn't entirely used to hearing that.

"...Love you too, Carrie."

Gumball shut the window and went down the stairs. He sat down next to Darwin.

"Good to eat with my family again." thought Gumball.

"So, Gumball, how was your date with Carrie yesterday?"

"What date? yesterday was Monday." said Gumball now confused.

"Gumball, today's Saturday..." said Anais.

"What? I could've sworn..." Gumball thought to himself. "Must've been a side effect of the time machine running low on power..."

"Side effect of what now?" asked Richard.

"Uhm, uh, OH! Right! Yeah, the date went well!"

"So the restaraunt was good?"

"Uhm, great!"

"What kind of place was it?"

"Look, will you stop interrogating me?"

"Alright, alright, yeesh." said Richard.

~Meanwhile~

"So, Marmalade, do you have any siblings?" asked Carrie.

"No, I'm an only child."

"Where do we all live in the future?"

"Our house won't be built for another few years. But it'll go up in the northern side of town."

"Isn't that the rich part of town?" asked Carrie, now surprised.

"Yep! Dad's a famous comedian in the future, and you run the daycare center in the center of town."

"Wow..."

"So what are we gonna tell your parents when we get to your house?"

"I'll just tell them I signed up for the Big Sister program. If anyone asks, you're from an orphanage."

"Got it!"

They got to Carrie's house and walked in the front door.

"Carrie, welcome home! Who's the little one?" asked Carrie's father.

"Oh, uh, everyone this is Marmalade. She's from the local orphanage. I signed up for the Big Sister program and I was assigned to Marmalade. She'll be staying for about a week."

"Well, isn't that delightful?" said Mr. Booregard.

"And aren't you just adorable?" said Carrie's mother as she pinched Marmalade's cheeks.

"Hehe, thanks Grandma- I mean Carrie's Mom!"

"By the way, where's Amber and Crissy?" asked Carrie.

"Oh, there at the amusement park with the Johnson family."

"Okay, c'mon Marms, let's go play a board game."

They went upstairs.

"Nice acting back there!" said Carrie.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"You may wanna take it easy on the Mom thing, my parents are quick to suspect when they think something's a miss."

"So now what?"

"I don't know. I could text Gum-erm, uh, your father and we could go to the park."

"Alright."

~You know what fuck the time cuts just go to the next scene~

"Sorry I'm late!" Gumball said as he ran up to his "family".

"You're not late, we just got here." said Carrie.

"So what do we say if people ask why two teens are playing with a kid?"

"Just say we're in the Big Sibling program."

"Good thinking!"

As they were walking, Marmalade held Gumball's hand.

"Uh..."

"Oh, uhm, sorry, I'm just used to doing that." Marmalade looked embarrased and disapointed at the same time. Gumball instantly felt bad.

"Y'know what- I'm gonna do it a billion times in the future, may as well start now." Gumball said as he took Marmalade's hand. Carrie smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom over there. Be right back!" Marmalade said as she floated towards the public restroom. Gumball and Carrie sat on the bench across from it.

"That was really sweet back there, Gumball."

"What was?"

"You let Marmalade hold your hand!"

"So what? She's my daughter, I guess."

"You love her, admit it!"

"She's growin' on me."

"You're gonna be a great Dad, Gumball." Carrie kissed Gumball.

"Thanks, Carrie."

~Meanwhile in the bathroom~

Marmalade entered the restroom and proceeded to a stall. She was about to open the door, when she heard-

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Marmalade froze in her tracks.

"W-Who's there?"

"You're on our turf." Three teenage girls- not to healthy looking girls- stepped out of the shadows.

"We're the insert intimidating gang name here and you're on our turf. Give her a swirly girls."

The two girls grabbed her and held her by her ghost tail. She screamed.

"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK WAS THAT?!" Screamed Gumball, instantly recognizing Marmalade's voice.

"That sounded like Marmalade!" said Carrie. They took off towards the bathroom.

The door was locked.

"Open the fuck up!" shouted Gumball.

"Speed it up girls, we got company!" They covered Marmalade's mouth and lifted her over the horribly uncleaned toilet.

"Quick, we need to pick the lock!" said Carrie.

"I have a better idea!" Gumball rammed into the door. He tore threw like tin foil.

"Stay back, you- *WAM*" Gumball smacked the leader in the face with a broken piece of wood from the broken door.

"PUT THE GIRL DOWN AND GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The two cronies put Marmalade down and took off. Marmalade ran into Gumball's arms. Gumball picked her up.

"Wow, Gumball, you can be scary when you want too..." said Carrie.

"Marms, are you alright?" said Gumball.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I don't need to use the bathroom anymore..."

"Okay," Gumball began as he quickly put Marmalade down. "That killed the moment." Marmalade was tearing up.

"Aww, Marms." Gumball said to himself.

"I got an idea, why don't we go get some ice cream?" said Carrie.

"Yeah! exclaimed Gumball and Marmalade in unison.

"Oh yeah," Carrie began, "Marmalade is defenitely your kid, Gumball."


	10. Chapter 10

[That night]

"Hey guys, why don't we all sleep at my house tonite? We can like watch movies 'n' stuff." said Carrie.

"Yeah! Family movie night!" said Marmalade.

"I dunno, I'm *burp* pretty drunk..." said Gumball.

"But you didn't have any alcohol!" exclaimed Marmalade.

"True, but I've never seen someone drink so many Pepsi's!" said Carrie. "He's just sugar high."

"S-Shut up Gramma, you need yer meds!" slurred Gumball.

"Really sugar high..."

"Gumball will your Mom mind you staying over?"

"Nah, she won't!"

Carrie slapped Gumball.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

They went inside Carrie's house and were greeted by Amber and Crissy playing watching TV.

"Hey Carrie, Hey Marmalade." they said in unison. Then they saw Gumball come in.

"Hey Carrie's boyfriend!" said Amber.

"Hey Carrie, why's your boyfriend here?"

Carrie blushed and stammered. This time, Carrie couldn't say he wasn't her boyfriend without telling a hurtful lie. She was trying to think of something to say, but then Gumball kissed her. It shocked the hell out of Amber and Crissy. The trio went upstairs.  
Gumball was out cold in a half hour. Marmalade fell asleep on his chest. Carrie returned from the bathroom and saw Gumball sprawled on her matress with Marmalade on his chest.

"D'awww..."

She got in bed next to Gumball.

They were 15, but already felt like the future.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, Gumball was first to wake up.

"Uhh...my head."

He tried to get up but stopped when he felt the weight of Marmalade on his chest. He decided to let her sleep and layed back down. He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV, but the volume on low enough volume so that he could hear it without waking anybody up. Carrie was next get up.

"Morning, Gumball."

"Morning, Mrs. Watterson."

Carrie blushed. "S-Shut up..." Gumball smiled. "Wanna get some breakfast?" asked Carrie.

"Not yet, I don't wanna wake Marms."

"Okay." Carrie sat up rested her head on Gumball's shoulder.

"What is this, International Sleep on Gumball Day?"

"Heh, yeah."

~After School~

The three went to Gumball's house after school. They were greeted by Nicole.

"Hey Carrie, Hey Gumball. Who's the little one?"

They went on and told the story they had been telling everybody else.

"Well, isn't that nice of you two? By the way, you may wanna head upstairs, Darwin and Anais are sick on the couch."

They went upstairs.

"Ugh, I can't believe Miss Simian gave me an F on that homework! I did the entire assignment!" exclaimed Gumball.

"Gumball, you did it in red crayon."

"So?"

"You also said 4 times 3 was 43."

"But it is!"

"...Nevermind." said Carrie.

"So now what?" asked Marmalade.

"How much longer will the time machine take to charge?" asked Gumball. Marmalade took it out.

"This saturday, it'll be ready. Right now it's only enough to send me 6 months in to the future. I need to go ahead 13 years."

"Wait a minute...13 years? But that means..." Gumball said.

"Oh man, I wasn't suppose to say that..." said Marms, now scared.

"That means you'll be born in a year!" said Carrie.

"Okay, okay, maybe I forgot to tell you that I'm born when you're 16..."

"Forgot, did ya?" said Gumball, now slightly aggrivated.

"I wanted to go to college!" exclaimed Carrie.

"You did!" said Marmalade.

"So you're saying that we juggled a kid AND school?" said Gumball.

"Well, Mom did. Dad, your career as a comedian was taking off and you started getting paid for shows."

"I'm a comedian in the future?"

"Yep, dumb humor and bad jokes will become really popular in the next year."

"Cool..." said Gumball in awe.

"Yeah, but taking care of a baby...the late nights, the school work, making money...I don't know if I could handle all that."

"But you did! You did and you were happy you did! Even though there were bad times when you just wanted give up, you still-" Marmalade couldn't choke out the rest of the sentence through her tears. Carrie and Gumball felt bad inside.

"Maybe it would be better if I was never born..." said Marmalade through her sniffles.

"No! That's not true!" said Gumball as he kneeled next to Marmalade and pulled her close.

"Yea it is..."

"No, Marms, I'm sorry. I was just shocked. It's not everyday you get your future told." said Carrie.

"It's okay." They had a group hug.

"Dinnertime!" called Nicole from the kitchen

"What's for dinner?" asked Carrie.

"Tacos." answered Gumball.

They were in the kitchen in half a second.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for taking so long on this guys. I've been having Quarterly Assessments this week and last week, I've been studying my ass off. Anyway, Here's the last Chapter. DO NOT GET PISSED THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER because there is a sequel that I shall upload to very soon! Later guys, and thanks for reading.**

[One Week Later]

It was a tearful goodbye. Gumball and Carrie had become attached to Marmalade in the past week. Now she was back in the future, where she belonged. That night, they were at Gumball's house, cuddling on the couch, watching TV. Right in the middle of it, Carrie began to tear up.

"What's wrong, Carrie?"

"I miss Marmalade..."

"Me too. But hey, we'll see her in a year, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's why I got us these." Gumball said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out to rings.

"Are those..."

"Promise Rings? Yep!" Gumball took a ring and put it on his finger, and took the second ring and put it on Carrie's finger. "Someday soon, Carrie, I'm gonna marry you."

"I love you, Gumball."

Gumball liked the ring of that.

"Love you too, Carrie."

They made out. Nicole then walked into the room and did a loud "ahem"

"Dammit, Mom, we're having a moment!"

Carrie blushed madly. Not because of the kiss, but because she was right in the middle of taking her shirt off. Nicole just laughed

"Sorry, kids. Hahahahahaha!" She exited the room.

"Why don't you keep your shirt on, instead?" said Gumball.

"Shut the hell up, you big moron!"


End file.
